Trapped In A Room
by SLITH
Summary: JJxDerek. The two are helping a group of people pack up and move things out of an FBI Precinct that will be done over. What happens when the two get locked into the room together overnight and no way off communicating the outside?
1. Chapter 1

Derek and JJ are at this FBI Precinct helping take case files, moving things around while the rest of their team is back at the BAU catching up on paper work.

The basement is set up for emergencies or if they had to hold onto so many prisoners. Air Conditioning has been removed along with everything fro upstairs so filing cabinets, boxes of files are being organized to be removed. There is only one air vent pulling the warm air out in JJ and Derek's room with two barred small windows.

"Everyone is to be out of here in five minutes! Finish up with everything you are doing!" the man in charge called before taking a chunk out of an apple.

Derek just set aside a box to the hallway for it to be picked up. JJ is flipping through her 3rd last file folder; Derek went to the cooler in their room and pulled out the last water bottle. "Care to share that?" JJ asked when she heard him open it; he smiled at her, took a mouthful and then handed it to her.

JJ smiled, "thank you" she said before taking a mouthful of her own. Looking around the room as she hand's it back to him, "we still have a lot to do… but tomorrow I'll volunteer Prentiss" she commented as Derek took another mouthful, "yeah… I'll volunteer Reid."

Derek looked down at his watch the moment he saw the sun setting, "wow – its 8:17, I'm hungry for a bacon, mushroom cheese burger off the grill."

Out in the hallway a son to one of the agents is dancing around to music from his MP3 player, eyes closed and not paying attention. Moving up to Derek & JJ's room he pulls a swift kick to the doorstopper holding their steel door open and knocks it away from the door. The boy paused and then shrugged it off figuring it was a box.

JJ looked over to see the door slowly closing, "Hey! People are still in here!" she called and Derek ran to catch the door but it swung shut just as he reached it.

"HEY! PEOPLE ARE IN HERE!" Derek yelled while pounding his fist onto the door, JJ got up and went to join him. _Don't tell me we are locked in here for the night_ she thought.

The man in charge watched as vehicles began to pull away and turned to the inside of the building, "ANYBODY DOWN THERE?" he called and instantly heard music with footsteps. The guy listening to his music came into view and pulled away his earphones, "did you see anyone else down there?" the man asked and the boy shook his head.

With that the man went to the and turned off all of the lights.

JJ & Derek looked up at the same time, "I'll see if I can get a call out… never mind – no signal," Derek said as he then closed it. JJ opened her's as it went nearly pitch dark when Derek closed his, putting the light onto him. "I'll look for anything we can use as a source of light," she said and Derek pulled his cell phone out to have his own source of light. "I'll look for things we can use as a bed" Derek commented and right away they both began their search.

_This is going to be fun_ JJ thought as she opened a box of messy papers _spending the night with Derek in a single room with no way out. But I guess it could be worse – we could be panicking._

Derek smiled to himself when he found two brand new sleeping bags in a dusty plastic bag hidden in the bottom drawer of a filing cabinet. Derek unrolled them out under the only vent but didn't open them knowing it would be far too hot to sleep in. _I hope JJ finds some candles or something or we will end up tripping over things_ he thought as he set up the area around the sleeping spot for candles. 

"We've got light!" JJ claimed happily as she'd found a box with miscellaneous stuff in it including a set of matches left on top of a box.

"Great! It's all coming together!" Derek said as she knelt down, began placing candles and lighting each with the first one that she lit.

Derek sat down first and removed his shirt once he noticed the sweat coming through on his chest. His upper body feeling relief the moment he did so and then JJ sat down next to him and heaved a sigh. "I won't be going to sleep till these candle's go out… it is so humid in here" JJ commented as she then lay down onto the cushiony sleeping bag and heaved a sigh.

Derek looked down at her and shook his head with a smile, "JJ…" he drawed out, she looked up at him with a questioning face, he set his hand onto her arm, "we are both adults, if you feel the heat is getting too strong then open up your blouse or something – we need to be able to sleep the night here."

JJ smiled and nodded, "I know Derek" she agreed and he then laid down on his sleeping bag, put his hands onto his stomach and smiled to himself.

"Tomorrow we're going to come out of this with a memory that none of our partners will have gone through" Derek commented as he then put his hands behind his head.

JJ smirked at what he said, "yeah… only once they find out what happened they may start with accusations" she responded and that made him give off a light laugh. _She is right… if they were to find out we slept in our underwear next to each other they would_ he thought.

JJ blew out through her mouth and then grunted, Derek looked at her to see her sit up and unbutton her deep purple blouse and then lay down again. Feeling more comfy, she didn't care that her braw is visible as long as she feels cooler. JJ reached up and put her arms above her head, Derek turned onto his left side to look at her.

_Wow… what a body_ Derek thought, looking at her when she closed her eyes. Looking over her soft features from JJ's face, down her neck, down her chest to her belly _the things that I've never thought about while working_.

JJ then opened her eyes when she realized he was blocking part of the candlelight and looked over at him, he has a smirk on his face while looking at her. She is now giving him a quizzical look. "What?" she asked and his smirk didn't falter.

"You" he partially answered and then she got onto her elbows to prop herself up _okay, what game is he playing?_ She wondered as she then took in how masculine of a guy he is. "Me?" she asked back, he then put his right hand onto his chin while looking her in the eye.

"Yes you, you are incredibly sexy" Derek finished his answer and she blushed at it knowing he was going to tell her the truth but wasn't expecting that sort of a comment.

Derek is looking into her deep blue eyes, seeing in the candlelight just how beautiful she is and how her eyes look to be sparkling as the candles flicker. _Her tight abdomen… her smooth looking skin_ he thought as he stares into her eyes leaning in slowly to reach out his right hand and gently caress the left side of her law and cheek.

Looking into his shining eyes in the candlelight, to see he is looking at her in a way she's never seen him do before, looking into her with caring soft eyes that have a small questioning look in them. _His guard is down… he's opening himself up to me, he is wondering if he should make a move_.

JJ leaned her face into his gentle caring hand, he leaned his head down still closing the gap slowly, his eyes looking down at her soft lips, her eyes drifting down to his slightly open warm looking lips.

Derek brought his eyes back up to meet her's, his face just inches away, without looking away from one another's eyes. She closed her eyes once she could feel his warm lips lightly brush her's and his mouth close over her's while she moved her head forward just a touch for her soft lips to press to his.

He closed his eyes the moment he felt her lips touch his, he opened his mouth at the same time she did and they sealed the kiss. Inside of him feeling the want to continue and JJ not pulling away but opening her mouth to replace her lips over his to deepen the kiss. Derek used his thumb to stroke her cheek while returning the deepening kiss.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hope you like what I've started. Please review as each one is welcomed and appreciated. 

Started: Thursday October. 4, 2007

By: SLITH


	2. Chapter 2

Derek then began to lean down onto her, JJ set herself to lay down on her back again, her hands on his chest while he moved himself to being overtop but not on her. His lips' kissing her's passionately while his right hand's fingers comb their way through her soft golden hair.

JJ felt him pull away slowly; they opened their eyes to look into one another, him breathing lightly onto her skin, her lips just open a crack.

His handsome strong features over top of her own, looking down at her, feeling his finger's in her hair, he looks from her eyes to her lips and leans down, both of them meeting this time to make the kiss.

Derek opened his lips at the same time as her only he opened his mouth as well, both of their tongue's passing into each other's mouths. He opened his mouth more to extend the reach of his tongue into her mouth, feeling and hearing her breathing going heavy as is his own.

JJ moved her head to another position and continued the kiss, feeling his body heat radiate onto her own, their stomachs just touching as they breathe. She put her right arm around his back while her left hand be on the back of his neck. Feeling his left hand run down her neck that has bits of beaded sweat on it, continue along to her collar bone and glide down her side to her braw.

She can feel his chest lightly press onto her's while their tongue's entwine, her finger's gripping at his back's hard form and her left hand lightly holding the back of his neck and head. Feeling the sweat build on his skin under her fingers, his gentle touch as his finger's glide across her braw to her right breast.

Wanting to respect her he let his hand move off of her braw and down her tight abdomen, feeling it raise up and down, beaded sweat as his middle finger slides down to her belly button.

JJ feels the heat of the room mix with his body heat and Derek notices it is getting too strong and pulls away. Both breathing rather heavily as he moves to his cooler feeling sleeping bag, both with their eyes now open and taking in deep breaths till they slow to even breathing.

Derek turned to look at her and smiled at her, "through this night so far… you amaze me" he commented and she smiled back at him.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I have never gone this far in a story in romance, please review! 

By: SLITH


	3. Chapter 3

JJ turned her head to look up at the ceiling; she closed her eyes and swallowed before opening her eyes again. _Wow… I can't believe that in our one night together like this we just made out. Not only that but he didn't make a move…he respects me, he's treating me more than a fling_ she thought as she slowly felt her body cooling down.

Derek is looking at the darkness of the room to his right beyond the light, licking his lips _she is a co-worker, I can't treat her like any girl I've bumped into and taken out for dinner. She is a good friend and I don't want to ruin it but this feels right - she didn't fight it or tell me not to make a move on her_ he thought, he closed his eyes deep in thought.

JJ then realized that she needed something cool, something refreshing and sat up, "where is the bottle of water from earlier?" she asked and Derek looked over at her, his mind still on the go, "just over there… watch your step though" he warned as he pointed over to his right.

JJ got to her feet and started over to where he'd pointed, however the light source near the cooler was very poor compared to the light around them. Knowing things had been moved she moved extra careful until she reached the cooler and found the cool bottle of water sitting on top. Picking it up she turned around to see what the area looks like and smiled when she pulled the bottle up and took a mouthful.

_I can only actually see our area – everything else is so dark it makes the room look smaller than it is…_she observed and put the cap back on, Derek frowned when he looked to see he couldn't see her very well.

"JJ – you okay?" he asked when she didn't come back over right away after finding the water.

JJ rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm fine… with our set up the room looks so small compared to what its actual size is… our area gives off a confined glow" she explained and Derek smiled.

_Same old JJ… maybe I should see about tickling her_ he thought and grinned as it crossed his mind. "Can I have a sip of the water?" he asked and she turned the cap to make sure it was on and started looking around for the way back.

Regrettably seeing the way back is harder than seeing the way out, stepping over one box to have the other foot land on something big, cold and hard. Using her right foot to take a step back to regain herself her heel hit a box much closer than she thought it was and fell forward to hit her head on the rim of a cardboard box.

Derek sat up with away when he heard the small clatter only to hear JJ grunt, unsure of what just happened he then heard her get up and watched her come over holding the bottle with her left and touching a part of her forehead with the right hand. "You okay? What did you hit your head on?" he asked as JJ came to sit down partially on her knees next to him.

"I'll be alright… my head hit a box" JJ responded as she handed Derek the bottle of cool water.

He set the bottle of water aside, more concerned with her forehead than him needing a drink, "let me see" he said while already reaching his hand up to her face, she removed her hand from her forehead and leaned forward for him to get a better look.

"I hope it doesn't stop me from getting my sleep tonight" JJ muttered as she lightly held the right side of her face to use the candlelight to let him see it better. "You will have a small bruise…" Derek observed and then smirked.

_What's he thinking_ JJ wondered but before she could think up an answer his finger tips went to her sides and began to lightly rub back and forth, making her squirm in his hands and start to laugh.

Derek laughed in triumph at her squirming and trying to fend off his hands and watched her fall onto her side and roll onto her back, him repositioning himself overtop of her between the two beds. Grinning at her laughter, her smile and how she seems to be secretly enjoying it as his finger's move up and down her sides.

Sitting with a leg sitting on either side of her just below the hips, "stop… Derek please stop" JJ begged through fits of laughter and he did as was requested. Grinning down at her, watching her body slowly stop to a relaxed pose on the sleeping bag.

JJ looks up at him, her hands now behind her head, grinning. Derek thought for a moment before saying, "hey… can I try something on you?" he asked and she gave him a questioning look.

"No feathers" JJ stated and he shook his head, "no… something else that doesn't have to do with tickling you or making you jump" he responded and she narrowed her eyes on him, "just close your eyes, lay your arms next to you and let me try this little something on you."

Deciding she wanted to know what he is up to she set her arm's down on either side of her and looked up at the ceiling before closing her eyes.

Derek repositioned himself by moving his legs a little further down and went to her pants first, placing his index and fore finger onto the top part he carefully undoes her pants button. Watching her features she closes her eyes more as if squinting at trying to figure out what he is up to.

Being very careful he unzips a small portion of her pants and pulls down a small part of her underwear, looking down he closes his eyes as he leans his head down to place a gentle kiss onto her skin.

Slowly he places tender kisses up her skin, feeling her body move to her breathing under his mouth as he reaches her belly button. Derek sticks just a point of his tongue into her belly button and licks the inside before placing soft butterfly kisses around it.

His hands on either side of her, holding her frame gently as he slowly moves his lips up, his kisses just brushing her skin as he moved up her center, happy to feel a little change in her breathing. He replaces his hands at just below her under arms, and looks up for a brief moment to see her face is relaxed and content.

Making his way to the center of her braw she places a kiss onto it before moving just beyond her braw, still ever so slowly placing tender kisses up the center of her chest. He comes up to the collar bone and begins to place kisses up it before turning to go up the side of her neck, now placing little nibbles between each kiss and smiles to himself when he hears JJ take in a sharp but small intake of air.

Derek continued his little butterfly kisses up her jaw and around to her cheek, opening his eyes again to see her in bliss, choosing his kisses carefully now he kisses next to her left eye, moving up he places another tender kiss onto the center of her forehead. Her lips a crack open, he moves to where she hit her head and places a special loving kiss onto it, moving down to her right cheek he then looks at her lips again.

_Why have I never before this night ever thought of her lips before…_ he wondered as he placed a quick gentle kiss onto her lips, reaching down for her hands he slowly raises them to being above her head and holds them there as he gives her another kiss on her soft lips.

Closing his eyes he seals his mouth over her lips before opening his mouth again to have JJ part her lips to meet the next kiss and seal it. Parting his lips just a sliver away from her's she does the same and he replaces his lips onto her's as she returns the kiss.

Lowering his left hand he places it onto the right side of her face, knowing she wants to make a move but acknowledging that he's still doing his little something of a test on her to see how she responds. Feeling her heart beating against his chest and her chest pressing into his due to how close he's placed his body over her's.

Gliding his right hand from her arms above her head down to going by her head, her neck and now using the back of his knuckles to slowly slide down her middle to JJ's belly button. Still kissing her lips like they are tender her turns his hand so the inside of his hand is facing her body and slowly blushes his finger tips up her stomach to lay his hand nearly on her skin and glide his right hand over to the side of her waist.

JJ letting out a little moan of enjoyment as Derek then opens his mouth to seal his lips over her's to deepen the kiss.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; please review as each one helps me as they are appreciated and welcomed. 

By: SLITH


	4. Chapter 4

JJ having been feeling his tender kisses up her body and now his right hand just grazing her abdomen in a warm caring way. Enjoying the feel of his hand as he sets it gently onto the left side of her waist a small moan escapes her lips at the simple pleasures he is giving.

Knowing he is still working on her, JJ leaves her arms above her head, feeling completely exposed to whatever he decides to do.

Feeling his lips seal over her own, she feels the kiss is deepening as she returns the kiss. His lips parting over her's, Derek's tongue lightly slides over the rim of her closed lips, asking politely for entry. JJ parts her lips to meet his own in allowing entry.

Her tongue gliding alongside his, his continues to glide down her's while folding his tongue as if to hold JJ's. Derek's left hand moving from her right corner of the jaw to sit at the bottom crook of her neck, his finger's giving a light tug onto her skin while his right hand slowly glide up her left side and finger's make their way around to her back.

Derek's right hand's fingers going under her braw and rubbing her skin under it while angling his head to the right to open his lips more while opening his mouth. She can feel his lips cover her own at another angle and his tongue move around her's from the right at the back, to the front and under her tongue to the left side at the back to angle his head to the left to go back the way his tongue came.

JJ now feels his left hand slide from the bottom crook of her neck out to her shoulder and his hand gently close his finger's around her right inside bicep and slide it up to her elbow. While at the time same his right hand moving out from under her braw, to feel only the back of his fingers glide up around her waist and to come to her abdomen.

Feeling his knuckles just brush her skin as they slide up and down her abdomen to her breathing, enjoying the feeling of his warm body nearly on top of her's during this experiment of his.

JJ then feeling his lips and mouth start to close as he pulls his tongue out of her mouth, she opens her eyes to see him looking down at her, unable to see him fully as at least two candle's have gone out, his left hand gliding down her arm to her shoulder, continuing down the right side of her chest and then stopping at her waist.

Smiling up at Derek as he is now sitting up smiling down at her, "wow… you seem to be full of surprises tonight" JJ murmured and he then smirked at her comment, looking down at her now lovingly he reaches his right hand up to hold the left side of her radiant face. Watching her close her eyes and melt into his hand as he lightly strokes her cheek with his thumb.

"So do you…" Derek whispered back, JJ then opened her eyes to look up into his with the provided light left.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; please review as each one helps me as they are appreciated and welcomed. 

By: SLITH


	5. Chapter 5

_She is so intelligent, sophisticated, how is it she came onto our team and became an FBI agent in the BAU?_ Derek is wondering, noticing that a few of the candles have gone out but he can still see JJ lying down before him.

_He's a passionate guy, its been months since I have been treated like this by any guy… maybe even a few years, Derek isn't just some random guy who's asked me out or hit on me. He knows me. He is a sweet, sexy, caring man and all I see in his eyes is a heart of gold_ JJ thought, as her attraction for him grew stronger the more she stare's at him affectionately.

Sitting up, JJ pulls her legs out from under him, gets onto her knees in front of Derek and places a hand onto either side of his jaw. Without a moment's hesitation she seals her lips onto his while closing her eyes, Derek leaves his eyes open for a few seconds longer, closing his eyes when he returns the passionate kiss given to him.

JJ moved her hands to bottom corners of his neck and Derek began to move his legs around and has positioned himself to lie on his back on his sleeping bag. Her now leaning onto him, Derek slowly lowers himself onto his back with JJ on top of him.

She opens her mouth at the same moment he parts his lips and slips her tongue into his mouth. JJ flicks her tongue inside of his mouth causing him to smile as she slowly slides her tongue up the left side of his. She turned her head and resealed his lips onto his to do the same motion in his mouth, his own mind telling him it's her turn to test him.

Gliding her hands down to the bottom of his two chest muscles she pulls her tongue back into her mouth to then kiss his chin, his eyes still closed while JJ places soft caring kisses down the center of his neck ever so slowly.

Coming down to his adams-apple JJ places a loving kiss onto it before moving down to the bottom of his neck, ever so slowly placing soft kisses down between his two chest muscles while her hands glade to his abdomen. Her index finger tips tracing around the edges of his six pack going around each hard structure.

Derek letting a small moan escape his now parted lips to her lightly sucking on his skin just between the bottom's of his two chest muscles. JJ smiling to herself as she let her tongue out to let it slowly trail down to his six-pack making him take a sharp intake of enjoyment.

Placing tender loving kisses down the middle of his muscle structure, enjoying the feeling of his abdomen moving up and down to her mouth as her hands move over to his hips as she comes down to his navel.

Derek then sat up; she looked up at him to realize more of the candles have gone out. Only one more remains alight to her left, he places a warm kiss onto her cheek before moving his lips to her ear and whispers, "you are an angel… I witnessed your true beauty in the candlelight tonight and will never think otherwise."

He slowly pulled away, JJ smiling at him in the now almost complete darkness moves herself up onto him as he lies down on the sleeping bag again. Setting her head onto his upper chest, just below the neck, taking in the warmth of his body under her's while setting her left hand onto his right shoulder, JJ's right hand on his left shoulder while his left hand moves onto her mid back.

They both close their eyes, content.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; please review as each one is greatly appreciated and welcomed. 

By: SLITH


	6. Chapter 6

Gideon has just pulled up to the building, it is 6:30 a.m. but he wondered what progress has been done, Morgan was supposed to have told Hotch about their progress. Knowing no call was made, made him wonder about what was going on.

His eyes went to the supervisors' vehicle to where a young guy has just come out of the passenger seat with earphones around his neck, he looked over and smiled, "Hello Agent Gideon" the guy called as he closed the door.

The supervisor is unlocking the door to the precinct just around the corner from Gideon's view.

"Morning" Gideon responded as he walked up to see the door then get opened. "I never heard from Agent Derek Morgan last night on his progress report" he commented as he strode up to the supervisor and he then looked to the boy.

"No one was down there last night when you were making your way out, you told me that last night" the supervisor said and the boy suddenly looked edgy to Gideon.

He looked to the MP3 player in the boy's right hand, "were you listening to that last night?" Gideon asked and the boy nodded _like some he probably wasn't paying attention to his surroundings when they were closing up last night_ he thought as he went into the building.

"Where were they working?" Gideon asked and the boy took the set of keys from the supervisor and followed Gideon. "Down here sir" the guy said and Gideon let the guy take the lead down the stairs.

Gideon's face a mask, the guy finding it strange but figuring it is part of the job description and the guy paused when he reached their door.

Meanwhile in the room Morgan gives a small sigh, of a pleasant nights sleep, and then looking down to see JJ's golden blond hair sitting on his chest. Hearing her make a small grunt before turning her head to look at him.

"Good morning" Derek whispered as if it were a secret, bringing his right hand up to pull a few strands from her face. Gently placing it behind her ear, she smiled at him sweetly, "morning…" JJ whispered softly back as she brought her right arm up and rested it across his chest to sit her chin onto.

"Last night… was amazing" Derek murmured, leaning his head up to gives her a small kiss on her lips, JJ returning the kiss. Everything feeling right as it lay.

"Yes… yes it was, but" JJ paused with a smile on her lips, making Derek raise his right eyebrow at the _but_. She leaned down close to his face, "it didn't last very long – and in a place like this" JJ trailed off and they both looked around to smile at one another.

"I'll make it up to you, you haven't seen me at my best when it comes to romance" Derek said with a grin and JJ sat up a little on him.

"I don't know how the other's will-" JJ started and Derek placed his index finger onto her lips, "they don't have to know – Reid, Emily, Hotch and Gideon don't know who either of us date anyways" Derek said and she smiled.

"Our own little secret?" JJ asked with a touch of happy-curiousness on her face and in her voice, Derek could only smile more at her, "our own little secret" he confirmed leaning up to give her another kiss.

Right then the door to their room creaked open slowly, taken quickly by surprise JJ turned over to lay next to Derek and closed up her blouse just as the door went wide enough for someone to walk in. Derek's eyes went wide at the sight of Gideon stepping into the room, "have you both been in here all night?" Gideon asked and the two looked at one another before looking back at him.

"Yes actually… someone closed the door on us and there is no cell phone signal in here" Derek answered as he then got to his feet, so did JJ but buttoned up her blouse while Gideon's eyes are on Derek.

Gideon pulled out his cell phone to see that Derek is telling the truth – no signal and then looked at Derek, "someone closed the door on you two…" Gideon said as he then skimmed around the room to see no other way out and the windows too high and too small. _JJ may have been able to fit through but without any real danger waited it out. Stayed calm and made arrangements to stay…the window's have bars that I'm sure in an emergency Derek would find a way to remove. But again… locked in here overnight… the boy was listening to music and was the last one through the hall_ Gideon thought. Going over the basics in his mind as he turned to the boy who looks nervous, he is unable to make eye contact with any of them.

"What is your name?" Gideon asked in a calm and kind voice, knowing no one was hurt and it was by complete accident but still wanting the boy to learn a lesson from what he's done.

The boy glimpsed up before looking to the floor, hands in his pockets, "Ray sir" the boy said and Gideon walked up to him, Derek and JJ looking to one another, realizing that the boy is the reason why they were locked in. Still though unsure as to why he couldn't hear them or anything or why he did it at all.

"Ray" Gideon started, his voice pleasant to draw the boy to look at him finally, "you were listening to your music last night when coming down the hall correct?" he asked and Ray nodded. Looking at though his voice wouldn't produce complete answers as it is. "Do you dance to your music sometimes?" Gideon asked and the boy nervously nodded and then cleared his throat.

"I had my eyes closed, knowing the hall off by heart… I kicked out once to a part of a song, I thought I kicked a box but…" he trailed off and looked away and then walked out of their site to be obviously embarrassed, feeling guilty that it was his actions that caused it.

Gideon turned to the two agents _something more than sleeping happened here… but they are on the bridge of having a relationship by the looks of things _he smiled, JJ picking up what is left of some of the candles while Derek is rolling up the sleeping bags.

When JJ turned to see Gideon smiling she couldn't help but smile back _I know that look… he knows _and then just as she opened her mouth to make a comment he raised his right hand and shook his head. She paused and then felt herself blush before he turned to walk out of the room _he's not going to tell…_ JJ thought and sighed to herself, which got Derek to look at her.

"What's up?" Derek asked and then saw the expression on her face and he smiled, "can't keep everything a secret" he joked and then looked to see Gideon go into the hall to talk to the boy, "but he can…" Derek said almost to himself.

The End

* * *

I apologise for this taking so long to be posted. I hope you enjoyed the story and please review, they are very much appreciated – all comments. 

Finished: Thursday November. 1, 2007 1:02a.m.

By: SLITH


End file.
